


You Belong With Me [Tyunning]

by jooniespromise



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniespromise/pseuds/jooniespromise
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, tyunning - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	You Belong With Me [Tyunning]

Taehyun

It's a typical Tuesday night and I'm listening to the kind of music most of my peers wouldn't like. Lately I've been really into music from other countries. I don't know why people think it's weird. Music transcends language in my opinion. 

I look towards my window wondering if I'll catch a glimpse of the boy next door. Huening Kai and I have been friends since I moved here in second grade. We know each other better than anyone else and we are always there for each other. Well...we used to be. 

Ever since he started dating Cynthia he's acted different. She doesn't want to hang out with me because I'm in pep band and she thinks I'm gay. She hasn't said that to Kai but I've heard her say it to her friends. Cynthia doesn't understand Kai like do and that has led to numerous fights between them. Someone needs to put that girl in her place.

Kai comes into view of his window and I can see him waving his hand around while holding the other to his ear. Fighting with Cynthia again it looks like. I wonder what it's about this time. I'm always the one to comfort him when she takes a joke too seriously or is overly jealous. She fits every stereotype of a rich privileged cheerleader and I can't understand why Kai even likes her. 

His dark brown hair is falling in waves across his forehead and he desperately needs a haircut. He's about a week away from not being able to see anything. Maybe that's what he wants I wouldn't want to see his girlfriend's face every day either. He's wearing a big tshirt and basketball shorts I got him last Christmas. 

The sound of something falling in my room breaks my attention. My Junior Jewels shirt from band camp had fallen off my wall for what must be the twelfth time since I put it up. I set it aside not wanting to deal with it right now. 

Kai spent the summer at home while I was away at camp learning how to repel any romantic attention that might come towards me. Band camp really is the best birth control money can buy.

My room is filled with pictures of my friends and music that has had deep impact on my life. Each square inch covered with another piece of who I am. A picture from freshman year catches my eye and I can't help but smile. Kai and I after his first junior varsity football game. He was so sweaty and muddy but that didn't stop me from hugging my best friend. 

Across the room my phone dings from where I left it on my bed. There is only a few people who regularly text me and a quick glance to Kai's window tells me it's probably him.

Hyuka: do you want to watch a movie in the clubhouse? 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

His emoji choice has me questioning things I shouldn't be thinking about. I can't let my mind go there and cause more of my poor heart strings to break. 

It's been awhile since we hung out in the clubhouse because like I said his girlfriend is a jerk. When Kai was eight his dad built him a shed in the backyard where he could play with his friends. As we got older we've redecorated and turned it into a hangout place.

Me: i can be there with popcorn in ten. See you soon 

After putting on a sweatshirt and socks I go downstairs to make popcorn. Mom is standing next to the sink but doesn't ask what I'm doing. When the popcorn is done I tell her where I'm going.

"Be back before ten." She says and I nod on my way out the door.

I unlock the gate of the Huening backyard and walk towards the clubhouse. Kai is sitting on the couch with the projector already warmed up and ready to go when I walk in.

"Hey," I say taking off my shoes in the doorway before walking to the couch. "Are you okay? I saw you through the window and you looked heated."

"Cynthia is being overdramatic again." He says as I sit beside him handing the popcorn over. "I was texting one of her cheerleader friends about an idea for a pep rally and she thinks I shouldn't do that. She said that's how it starts."

"How what starts?" I ask genuinely confused as to what she might mean. 

"I'm not even sure. Maybe she thinks I'm going to cheat on her? I really have no idea. I like her but sometimes she's too much." He sighs leaning back in his seat eating a piece of popcorn. "I wish I could just date someone that gets me like you do."

Date me. My brain screams and my eyes widen trying to figure out if I said that out loud. Kai's facial expression remains the same meaning I didn't say it.

"I think the same thing sometimes." I say without thinking and quickly change the subject. "Let's watch the movie."

He's chosen Camp Rock like he always does when something is upsetting him. This is his comfort movie and at this point I can quote it without the sound on.

When the popcorn is finished Kai leans against my shoulder sending my heart into a frenzy. I need to get my emotions in check before I ruin the best friendship I've ever had. Lately it's been more uncontrollable. Seeing him running around in his football gear all the time only makes it worse. 

"You should find a girlfriend so we can hang out as a group." Kai says leaning against the other side of the couch. 

I don't know how to respond to that. I haven't told him I'm gay and I'm scared that he might not want to hang out with me afterwards. Kai is not homophobic but I think he'd be a little uneasy because we're so close. 

"I need to tell you something." I say before I can chicken out. This is important and I'm ready for my best friend to know even if I'm scared.

His eyes widen under his shaggy hair cut and his eyebrows come together like he's thinking hard about what I might tell him. Whatever he's thinking can't be close to this.

"Okay, you can tell me anything, Tae." He reaches out to touch my shoulder as he speaks.

"I'm gay." I close my eyes taking a deep breath. 

It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders but my heart also feels constricted not knowing how he'll react.

"Taehyun..." he trails off and my eyes open in worry. "I'm so proud of you for telling me. I'm sorry I just said something about you getting a girlfriend, I didn't know. I love you."

He pulls me into a hug and his words are ringing through my ears. I hug him back burying my head into his shoulder. 

"I love you too." I reply when he's let go.

"Do you like anyone?" He asks a little while later after I've told him he's the first person I've told.

Yes, only the most beautiful man in the world. I can't say that out loud. He's in a relationship and as far as I know he's not even a little gay. I try not to fantasize too much because all it does is hurt me. There is a very slim chance that I'll ever get what I want and that's something I need to live with.

"At our school? No one has really caught my eye." I lie and wonder if my eyes are shinning as much as I feel like they are. 

Every day it gets harder to not lean forward and just kiss him. I just want to know how it feels. Though, if I get a taste I'm sure I'd just want more for the rest of time. Life would be easier if everyone was gayer. 

"Sureee," Kai teases wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "What about that Beomgyu guy in your music class?"

Beomgyu is an attractive man but he can't captivate me in the same way Kai does. The way Kai pointlessly lies and is rarely seen without a plushie within a ten foot radius. It's how he can be a football star one moment and a soft boy that will cuddle his stuffed rabbit watching Camp Rock the next. He's been my best friend for so long. I can't imagine having to tell anyone all my childhood memories. Kai experienced them with me and knows me better than anyone. 

"He's cute but not really my type." I say hoping for a reason to escape before he asks me my type. Lying to Kai isn't my strong suit. He sees right through me and usually doesn't let it go. 

My phone rings and I see a photo of my mother and I breathe a sigh of relief. I quickly answer and my mother asks if I've finished all my homework because she found an English worksheet. I decide to use that as my escape even though that assignment isn't due for another few days.

"My mom wants me to do homework." I say getting up from my seat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I run out before he can say another word and I feel so awkward. How did I tell him that? I wasn't prepared at all but I'm tired of people assuming I want a girlfriend. Heteronormativity is so strange to my flaming homosexual ass. 

My mom watches me finish my worksheet before letting me go to bed. I stay up longer than I should writing a song about what I'm feeling. No one will ever hear it but getting the words out makes me feel better. 

Around 11 Kai holds up a sign to the window like we used to do when we were little. Before we got cellphones on our thirteenth birthdays this is how we communicated. I find a notebook so I can respond to his 'Are you okay?'

He's not wearing a shirt and though it's nothing I haven't already seen there are butterflies in my stomach. I grab a sharpie and write 'Yes. Just going to go to sleep.'

I hold it up for a moment before stepping back to close my white curtain. A memory floods my mind and I can't shake it so it becomes part of the song.

Two years ago Kai and I were having a sleepover in the clubhouse and things took a turn. This was obviously before I came out and at that point I wasn't entirely sure of my sexuality. I knew I like boys and I thought I like girls but after deep consideration and trying to be with girls I realized that's not for me. 

It was well past two a.m. when Kai scooted closer to me on the bed that is lofted above the main hangout area. Without a word he tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. For several minutes we kissed holding each other closely and then he turned around. He fell asleep and neither of us mentioned it. I can't help but think about that when my feelings for him grow each day. 

He's been my best friend for so long it's like we belong together. Kai has a smile that could light up this whole town but I haven't seen as much since he's been with her. She fights him on everything from what he wears to who he spends time with. 

Tomorrow is Friday meaning one more week until homecoming. Of course, I'll have to play at the game but without a date I'm not going to show up. Kai talks about wanting me at more school events with him but I just don't feel right about it. Especially not with Cynthia giving me weird looks every ten seconds. It's like she wants me to be jealous and I am but that's a weird thing to do to someone's best friend. Especially when they have no solid evidence that I'm actually not straight. 

I decide sleeping is my best option. Maybe if I'm well rested I'll be able to deal with school. 

The next week is a mess of perfecting songs for pep rallies and barely talking to Kai because he's so busy with football and trying to deal with his relationship.

On Thursday night he taps a note to his window. 'Movie sleepover @ 8?' I think about ghosting him but we live right next door to each other. If I don't answer he'll come over here.

It's odd that he wants a sleepover since we haven't had one in months. The fact that it's the day before game day makes it even weirder. Maybe he just had a really bad day. Beomgyu told me he heard from his friend on the football team that Cynthia wouldn't answer his calls last nights. Her snapchat location said she was at the co-captains house. I'm not going to mention it unless he says something. 

'I'll bring the ice cream' I write taping it to my window because I can't see if he's in his room right now. He's probably eating dinner. 

I sit down at my desk to do some homework. I push a few papers aside that I'd rip from my notebook and see 'I love you as more' written in large letters. Before summer I wanted to tell him but ended up chickening out because he left the window before I could show him. I fold the paper and hide it in my desk drawer. 

After finishing my homework and eating dinner I contemplate what ice cream to bring. My usually stash hidden in the outside freezer is running low. Maybe I'll go to the store and get some of our favorites. 

I tell my mom I'm going to spend the night in the clubhouse and she offers to buy snacks and ice cream for us. I gladly accept promising to do the dishes tomorrow in return. 

Kai's is the only place she would let me stay over on a school night. It's right next door so I can just come home in the morning to get ready. If she needs me I'm just across the yard really it's a win that we became best friends. 

It's nearly 8 when my mom returns. I'm wearing the matching pajama set she got me and Kai for Christmas last year. She looks happy that I'm wearing it and hands me the bags.

"Don't be late to school!" She yells as I walk out of the door. 

I roll my eyes knowing I won't be late tomorrow. Knowing Kai we will be asleep before twelve especially since he has a game. He takes his sports very seriously. 

"I brought snacks!" I say as I walk into the clubhouse without knocking.

Kai is lying across the couch staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. He's wearing the same pajamas as me but his are a little too small. Kai has bulked up a lot this year from practicing so much. 

He sits up reaching for the bags before he says anything to me. The ice cream is in his hands when he finally greets me and I can tell he hasn't had a good day.

"I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out. Life's been stressful lately." Kai says stabbing his spoon into the ice cream with a sincere look.

"I understand. Girls and sports..." I trail off trying not to sound sarcastic but knowing I've failed.

"Cynthia has been really bugging me lately. It's like she doesn't trust me at all." 

I contemplated whether I want to give him good advice or just tell him it'll be okay. I decide to be a good friend as I shove my hand into the Dorito bag sitting between us.

"If my partner didn't trust me to do simple things I would take that as a red flag." I shuffle in my seat thinking of what to say next. I rest my chin on my hand. "This is high school and this relationship isn't made to last and we both know it. I've been reluctant to tell you this because it seemed like she made you happy but..."

"What is it Tae? You can tell me anything." Kai says when he sees my hesitation.

"Your girlfriend," the word tastes like sour milk in my mouth. "has repeatedly told me to stay away from you because she thinks I'm gay. I've also heard she doesn't want me around because she thinks I'll ruin your popularity."

"Are you serious?" He asks putting the ice cream aside and staring into my eyes. 

"I wouldn't lie about this." I say softly my tummy turning with anxiety.

"Taehyun, I'm so sorry she treated you that way. I would've had a conversation with her a long time ago if I knew. Is that why you declined hanging out with us?"

I nod my head and he sets the bags on the floor so he can reach over and hug me. He smells like the floral shampoo his older sister uses and his arms are right around me.

A moment later he sits back putting the ice cream in the mini fridge/freezer combo by the couch. Something catches his eye and suddenly there is two bottles of soju in his hand. He raises an eyebrow daring me.

"Kai, you have a game tomorrow." I say and he juts his lower lip out creating the cutest pout.

"A little soju never hurt. We'll watch Tangled and use our drinking game. Or we could just sit here. I feel like I need to catch up with you."

We decide to talk and drink rather than watch a movie. The snacks sit between us as I update him on what I've been doing this week. I've the next few hours we each finish a bottle than another half before we call it quits.

"Do you remember that time we kissed?" Kai asks when we've made it to the bed lofted above the main area. 

It's dark and I can't see his expression. Even my intoxicated brain starts screaming because we don't talk about that. This is really the first time he's ever mentioned it.

"Of course I do. I was under the impression you didn't want to remember it." I say wondering where this is going. 

I should turn around and go to sleep before we do something stupid. We are both intoxicated and I don't want to do anything he might regret tomorrow. I'm too intrigued to turn around. I need to know where this is going even it breaks my heart.

"Honestly it was one of the best kisses I've ever had. I tried kissing more boys after you but it was never quite the same."

My heart flutters and my brain is screaming not knowing what to do with this information. He's kissed more boys than just me? Kai thinks he likes boys. This is news to me and I can't understand why he's saying this now. We've drank together before and nothing like this conversation has ever left our lips.

"Why are bringing this up now?" I decide to ask after a few moments of silence.

The tension in the air is thick enough to cut and my chest is starting to hurt. I've imagined this moment so many ways and hoped that some day he'd confess feelings for me. I never thought I actually hear him say I'm the best kiss he's ever had.

"I've been thinking about you in a different light lately. Hearing what Cynthia said about you made me realize I shouldn't hide anymore."

Hide what? Does he have feelings for me? Does he want to kiss me again? I'm about to ask him when I hear a faint snore. He's fallen asleep and I wonder if he'll remember this tomorrow. It seems unlikely and I make a mental note to get up before he wakes up. 

In the morning my head is aching and my stomach feels like I might throw up at any moment. Kai is still asleep next to me with his cheek pressed against the pillow. His mouth is open and a little trail of drool is pooling on his pillow. 

Quietly I make my way out of the clubhouse and back home. Kai's words from last night are running through my mind and I wonder if he was being honest. I drink three bottles of water before taking a shower to wash off that drunk smell. The last thing I need is to get suspended or called to the office today.

It's homecoming night and I'm not planning on going to the dance because the one person I want to go with is still with someone else. I almost hope he doesn't remember his words so we don't have to have an awkward conversation.

"Did you have fun with Kai last night?" My older brother teases as I walk through the hallway.

I roll my eyes ignoring his attempt to get a rise from me. Instead I make toast knowing I don't have enough time for anything else. My phone dings as I'm leaving my house.

It's a message from Kai.

Hyuka:Why'd you leave before I woke up? 🥺Did I say something last night? It's kind of a blur 😣

He doesn't remember. A part of my heart sinks knowing that if I want a confession I'll have to tell him what he said. Time to swear off alcohol so something like this doesn't happen again. 

Me: its nothing...I'll see you later maybe 

I can't force myself to sound normal and I hate it. How am I supposed to react to this? My best friend said he really liked kissing me. I've had a crush on him for ages and think we would be perfect together. Of course I'm a little freaked out.

For most of the day I successfully avoid him until he corners me in the empty band room after pregame rehearsal. Everyone has left to get dinner leaving us alone.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kai asks his eyes wide tinted with sadness. "I've had a horrible day and I wanted to talk to my best friend earlier but you just ran away."

He stands in front of me arms crossed over his chest. What else happened today? All I've been thinking of is his lips and how I wish I could kiss them whenever I wanted.

"We always promise not to lie or withhold information from each other..." I trail off debating whether I should continue. "but last night you dropped a pretty big bomb on me."

"What did I tell you?" His eyes are wide and he won't meet my eye contact. Kai's cheeks are flushed and I can tell he's hoping I don't say what he told me last night. 

"You told me our kiss was one of the best you've ever had and that you've tried kissing more boys but it wasn't the same. You also said you've been seeing me in a different light but you fell asleep before I could ask about that." 

I try to remain calm but his face is getting redder by the second. He hides his face in his hands and runs way before I can say another word. I let him go knowing that when he's ready he'll let me know. If he doesn't I'll come to him. I don't like being in this limbo. 

After dinner I'm back at school waiting for the game to start. I'm in the bleachers warming up my instrument. Kai hasn't come on the field yet but there is still a few minutes until the tip-off. 

At the last moment he appears looking confused. He quickly seems to get his head in the game, but during the second half he isn't his usual self. We still win the game but Kai has to be taken out because he can't focus. 

Once the game ends I rush home so no one can drag me to the dance. The last thing I need is to be around a bunch of hormonal teens twerking and trying to end the night fucking in the back of a limo. 

I'm trying to focus on my homework but I can't. All I want is to have answers. So I do the most cliched and ridiculous thing I can think of. I grab my love declaration from my desk. I get dressed in my nicest clothes and shove the note inside the pocket. 

I run to homecoming only stopping when I get inside and see Kai standing with his friends. His face is sad and I just want to make him smile. Kai's eyes sweep the room and land on me. A smile breaks across his face and he pushes his friends aside to walk towards me.

In the middle of the dance floor we each reach into our pockets and pull out a folded piece of paper. He unfolds his first and I see 'i love you (in a gay way)' written on his paper. The paper looks like it'd been folded and unfolded many times and I wonder how long he's had this.

He gasps when I unfold my paper taking the step forward to wrap his arms around me. He's pulled away from me by a well manicured hand. I look up to see Cynthia in a fire truck red dress that comes to her mid thigh.

"Babe, what are you doing?" She says trying to look sweet and innocent.

I don't think she's doing a very good job. One could compare her to the wickedness of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Making myself happy. You were kissing my teammate a few days ago and bullying my best friend. I'm not your boyfriend. I'm his."

My heart is threatening to dance out of my chest hearing the words I've been waiting years to hear. She looks disgusted and storms off towards her group of friends.

"So you want to be my boyfriend?" I ask as he cups my face in his hands.

"Of course I do silly." He says leaning down to press his lips against mine in the middle of the dance like no one is watching.


End file.
